


What Goes On?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Under the roof of the Seventeen dorms.





	What Goes On?

SIKE 

yall thought this would really be a fic?

go stream Oh My! and do sumn 

<4 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5PELxP8Udg

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @cheolists <4


End file.
